Traveling through the galaxy (Name will probably change later)
by Storygirl233
Summary: Anna is a nerd. The only thing in life she knows is Star Wars. When an event happens. Anna wakes up in the world of Star Wars. Little does she know fate had brought her there for a reason. Along the way she meets her crush. Luke Skywalker. And he falls for her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Traveling through the glaxay

Anna is a nerd. The only thing in life she knows is Star Wars. When an event happens. Anna wakes up in the world of Star Wars. Little does she know fate had brought her there for a reason. Along the way she meets her crush. Luke Skywalker. And he falls for her. What will happen?

Chapter 1

Anna's POV:

I was running home from school one day. Trying to dodge getting hit by tomatoes. Yes the populars of the school had been following me for about an hour. There was no way i could stay there. I finally got home and ran to my room. I closed my door and looked around my room.

My room had Star wars posters all over the wall. I had a Star Wars bed spreed. I also had my figures on a near by shelf. All my movies were in a big Star Wars bookshelf. I am a bit obsessed. But its the only thing i have in life.

"Annabelle,time for supper!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. "Coming!" I shouted back. I quickly pulled on some black sweatpants and put on my black star wars shirt. i ran to the bathroom and washed the tomato guts off my face. I smiled and walked down stairs.

"How was school?" My mom asked once i sat at the table. "It was alright." I said. No i haven't told my mom about the bullying. What can she do? Tell the teachers. I've done that. They won't believe me. She put a plate in front of me. Homemade Pizza. My favorite. We talked a bit about school. Lucky for me tomorrows the weekend. I don't have to be bullied by the populars. I stood up and walked to the sink. I quickly washed by dishes and went to my room.

I turned my tv on which was also Star Wars. I put in my favorite of all the Star Wars movies. Star Wars: A New Hope. I sighed and hit play. I sat on my bed and watched the most handsome man i've ever seen. About 20 minutes into the movie i felt myself drifting of to sleep. I sighed and let myself fall asleep.

_I'm in a space ship. With Luke,Leia,Han Solo,and his right hand man Chewbacca. I'm sitting in between Luke and Han Solo. We are instantly found by Darth Vader's men. Han does his best to shake them off of us. But he can't. We are caught in some kind of thing. It's starts pulling us towards the Death Star. Stormtroopers fill the ship. Taking Chewbacca and Han first. Leia and I next. Grabbing Liu and holding guns to his head. "No!" I shouted. Leia was on the brink of tears. _

_"No,take me instead." I said. Luke looked up at me. "No,don't listen to her. She has nothing you want." He said. I sighed. Then,Darth Vader himself walks in. He looks me over. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked. "This girl is offering herself in his spot." One of the Stormtroopers said. "Really." He said. Staring into my eyes. As if trying to read me. "She's in love with him." He says. Leia is shocked. Han is smirking. Chewbacca is just trying to get out of their grasps. Luke is as shocked as Leia. I blush. _

_"Is-is it true?" Luke asked. I don't meet his eyes. "I-I-yes." I said. Luke grabs something. I knew exactly what. A blue light comes out and slices the stormtroopers head off. He falls to the ground. Darth Vader tells them to stop. "You, Jedi. You remind me of someone." He said. "Who might that be?" Luke hissed. "Your father." He said. Luke frowned. Luke charged at him and Darth Vader held him still. "Luke,i am your father." He said. "No!" He shouts and kicks his chest. _

_Darth Vader orders the Stormtroopers to bring me closer. They do so. He uses the force and keeps me still. I then start to feel my throat feeling like he is choking me. My eyes widen. "No,please." I said. "Don't kill me like you killed your wife." I said. Darth Vader got angrier. "I did not kill her!" He shouted. He flew me across the room. I coughed from the impact. And because he finally let go of my throat. "Anna!"Luke yelled._

_He ran to me. But as he did a stormtrooper shot him. "No!" I yelled.I crawled over to him. They started to drag Leia,Han and Chewy away. I let a small tear slip from my eyes. It landed on Luke. "Anna,i wanted to say i-"_

"Annabelle,wake up!" Someone shouts. I jump up. I look and my mom is standing at the edge of my bed with her hands on her hips. "Did you fall asleep watching Star Wars again?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. She laughed. "Your late for work." She said. My eyes widened and i jumped up. I worked at a comic book store. Figures right. Haha. I grabbed my shirt that the store gave me it was black with the words 'David's Comic Books' and some skinny jeans,my black high top converse. I put my hair in a french braid and ran out the door.

I ran to the comic book store. "Morning,Lance. Sorry i'm late." I said. "It's alright. I'm guessing you fell asleep watching Star Wars." He said with a knowing smirk. I nodded. "Well, a new shipment of comic books came in. Can you un-pack them and put them on display's?"He said. I nodded. I grabbed three boxes and balanced them.

I walked over to the shelves. I un-taped the boxes and started putting them on the shelves. after the last 12 boxes. I found something interesting. The one and only Star Wars comic book. I gasped. My fingers wanted to read through it but i was trying so hard to refrain myself from doing it on the job. _I'll just ask Lance if i can take it with me if it doesn't get bought. _I thought. I put it on the shelf and walked back over to the counter.

"It's almost Lunch time. Can you watch the store till i get back?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and walked out the door. I stood their and waited for customers. I waited for what felt like hours. I sighed and walked over to the shelf that had the Star Wars comic book. I walked back to the counter and started reading it.

About an hour or so later Lance came back and had brought Chick-fil-a back for me. I was a lucky girl. "Thanks,Lance." I said. He nodded. "Been reading the comic books i see." He said smirking at me. "Sorry,i had been itching to read it all day." I said pushing one of my red curls behind my ear. He nodded. "If it doesn't get bought to day. I plan on buying it." I said. He smirked. "Ok." He said. I sighed and put it back. _Good-bye Star Wars world. _I though.

Later on after my shift. Someone had bought my comic book. I was not happy. I walked home sadly. As soon as i entered the door. I heard screaming. "Mom!" I shouted. I ran to find her in the kitchen but someone had her by the hair. "Let my mother go!" I shouted and jumped on the persons back. The person threw me on the ground and stood over me. This is something i never expected.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't hate me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Everyone :) I hope your enjoying the story. I forgot to say i didn't own Star Wars. Sorry about that. :( So here we go. I don't own Star Wars. If i did i would already have the next Star Wars out. :)

Chapter 2:

Anna's POV:

A stormtrooper stood in our kitchen holding my mother. Am i dreaming? I pinched my self. _Ow. _Nope not a dream. "Let my mother go!" I shouted again. The stormtrooper looked at me and then back at my mother. Before i could move he shot her right in front of me. "No!" I shouted. I flew at him and started trying to pull his head off. I pulled of his helmet. I grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a fork.

I stabbed him. He drooped me on the ground. He also dropped his gun. _Score! _I grabbed it and aimed it at his heart. Without hesitation. I shot him. He fell the the ground dead. I panted. I ran to my mother. She had already died. I screamed in anguish. _You have to hid somewhere. There will be more. _A voice said in my brain. I sobbed and quickly grabbed some clothes.

I stuffed them in a backpack. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed everything i need. I found my mom's piggy bank. She said it was for emergencies. This was definitely an emergency. I grabbed it and found 500 dollars in there. I stuffed it in the pocket of my backpack. I sighed and ran out the door. I called a cab and waited. Out of my eye i saw a man standing by the corner. I turned he was an old man. He had brown hair,blue pants a white shirt with a brown jacket on. He looked cab pulled up to the curb. I opened the door and slid in. I told the cab driver to where to go and he drove away. "Long day,miss." He said. I nodded. "The longest." I said. He pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. The one i told him to go to. I paid him and walked to the entrance.

"Welcome to Sunset Inn." The lady at the desk said. "Thank you. I need one room." I said. She nodded. "That will 19.00." She said. I nodded and handed her the money. She gave me a room key. I pressed a button on the elevator and walked in. I pushed another button and then it went up.

About 10 minutes later i found my room i slid the key card in and walked in. I set it on the table and collapsed on my bed. As soon as i did the phone rang.

I groaned and sat up to answer it:

Anna: Hello?

?: Hi,is this Annabelle Green?

Anna: Yes it is but i prefer to be called Anna.

?: Ok. I need to meet with you in about 20 minutes.

Anna: What? Who are you?

?: My names Luke. It's about what happened to your mother.

Anna: Alright. Where do i meet you?

Luke: Meet me at the coffee shop in about 20 minutes.

Anna: Alright. Bye.

I hung up. Who was this Luke guy? What did he have to talk to me about? How did he know about my mother?

Why did i agree?

20 minutes later i found myself outside the coffee shop. I walked in and looked around. I walked to the counter. I ordered a Carmel Machioto. Then asked. "Is there a guy named Luke here?" The lady nodded and motioned me to a far booth in the back. i thanked her and walked back there. I walked up to a guy with blonde hair,withe milky white skin and was dressed in black. "Um,Luke?" I asked.

They guy turned his head. He looked at me with pretty crystal blue eyes. He looked so familiar but i couldn't put my finger on it. "Anna?" He asked. I nodded. He motioned for me to sit. I did so. "So,uh,what is the stuff about my mother?" I asked. He sighed. "I lied. I'm sorry. But i did need to meet with you." He said. I scoffed and started to leave. He grabbed my arm and turned me back to him. I felt a spark in his touch. "What?" I asked ignoring the feeling. Then the guy i saw that morning showed up.

"Hi,i'm Han." He said. I gasped. "No freaking way! Your the Han Solo." I said. He smirked. I turned to the guy who had my arm. "Oh my freaking gosh,your Luke Skywalker!" I exclaimed. He nodded. I looked at his hand and then cleared my throat. He blushed a bit and pulled his hand away. "Sorry." He said. I shook my head. "It's alright." I said. "so,why are you guys on earth?" I asked. "Well,we have been sent by Obi One to protect you." Han said. I nodded.

"So,i guess you do know about my mother." I said to Luke. He nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry." He said. I smiled sadly. "It's ok." I said. Han sighed. "We should be getting along. Come along girl." He said. I frowned. "Wow,you really are a jerk." I said and stormed away from him leaving Luke there doubled over in laughter. I heard footsteps behind me. Luke and Han were trying to catch up with me.

"Anna,i'm afraid you have to come with me and the jerk here." He said chuckling again at the last bit. I turned and saw Han glaring at Luke. "Fine." I said. "Where are we going?" I asked. Luke grabbed my hand and started walking in a different direction. I scoffed and pulled my hand away. I started walking on my own. Han chuckled a bit. Luke glared at him. "Not everyone is charmed by your ways." Han teased. Luke glared at him. If only they knew.

**A/N: Not a good start off for Han and Anna. Luke and Anna are ok. How will Leia react? Lu-Anna will be starting eventually.**


	3. Author's note

Hey everyone. I won't be writing for a while. I have PSAT and i'm failing three subjects so i need to focus on school for a bit. I'll be back at least two weeks. Thanks so much for the reviews and support. I'll be back. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Luke's POV:

Anna,Han,and I are walking to our hidden ship. Han made it invisble so no one would suspect anything weird. Anna looked quiet content walking with us. Why is it she doesn't like me? Usually woman do. I don't understand it. I know i sound cocky and egotistacal but it's true. Anna got really quiet and stopped in her tracks. Han and I gave her a 'what's wrong' look. She pointed to a group of people.

"Who are they?" Han asked. "People who hate me." She said. Who would hate her? She seems so nice. "Why do they hate you?" I asked. "I don't know. Sometimes you can be hated for no reason here." She said. "That's stupid." Han said to her. She nodded. "On that,i completely agree." She said. We continued walking and she kept her head down trying to not get noticed by the group of people a feet away.

"Hey,look it's Anna!" A voice shouted. Anna's head shot up and her eyes grew wide. They started to circle her. "Who are these guys?" A guy asked her. "Why would anyone hang out with you?" A girl asked. I frowned. "Leave her alone." I said. The group looked at me. "Why should we?" One of them asked. _Leave her alone and Apologize. _I commanded them_. _They stepped back. "We are so sorry,Anna,we will never mess with you again." They said and walked away. Anna looked back at me.

"Did you just use a Jedi mind trick?" Anna asked kind of intrigued. "Yes. They were making fun of you and taunting you. I wanted them to stop." I said. "Thank you." She said smiling. We walked the rest of the way silently. I kept glancing at Anna. No one has ever thanked me before. I can't believe she let people talk to her that way. She dealt with it. She is strong.

We walked into the ship and Leia and Chewy greeted us. I watched as Anna's eyes widened. Han and i had knowing smirks planted on our faces. Leia smiled at Anna and watched her carefully. Chewy was just watching her to make sure she wasn't an enemy.

"Oh my freaking gosh,your Leia!" Anna exclaimed and turned to Chewy. "And you're Chewbacca!" She exclaimed even more. Leia smiled at her. Chewbacca just stood their beside Leia studying Anna. "Who are you?" Leia asked Anna. "I'm Anna. Evidently Han and Luke are protecting me from something. I have no idea why." Anna said then her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Anna looked up at me.

"You will have to have Obi One answer that. We were just told to protect you." I said. Anna nodded. "Are we going to meet him now?" Anna asked with excitement in her voice. I nodded. She grinned widely. "Leia,will you show her where she's staying?" Han asked. "Oh so now you speak to me. Just because you want me to do something. Well i see how much you care." Leia said turning around to leave. Han turned her back around and smashed his lips on to hers.

I turned my head so i didn't have to see it. It's revolting watching your sister and friend kiss each other. I looked towards Anna who was watching with a huge smile on her face. I watched Anna as she seemed to read them for some reason. She frowned and looked away. Han and Leia had finally pulled away. "Follow me Anna." Leia said and Anna followed with no hesitation.

"Why were you staring at Anna?" Han asked with a smirk in his voice. "Well,i didn't want to see you kissing my sister what else was i suppose to look at." I replied disgusted. Han frowned at me. "I know thats not the reason." Han said. It partly was true but the other part of me didn't know why i was staring at her. "You are wrong." I said and walked to my room which coincdentally happened to be right next to Anna. I groaned. Han must have set that up.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I heard a door close and footsteps approach my door. A knock sounded. I hopped up and looked out the peep hole. There stood Anna. I opened the door and gave her a questioning look. She smiled at me and then said

"I wanted to say thank you for everything." She said. I smiled back at her. "You're welcome. Don't let Han get to you." I said. "Please,i can handle him." She said with a smirk plastered onto her face. I laughed. "I'm sure you could." I said. She smiled. "Well,i'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow." She said and walked out. I smiled and watched her walk to her room then she disappeared from sight. I turned my head and saw Han watching with a smirk on his face.

I shook my head and walked back into my room and closed the door. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. Today has been an intreseting day. Anna's quite unusal. I smiled and fell asleep.

**A/N: Aww, no romance yet. But it'll get there i promise. A little Han/Leia love aww! Poor Chewy doesn't have anyone. :( I know its bein so long since i updated. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed. Please review what you think. Don't be shy.**


End file.
